


I Promised

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott McCall Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes no matter how hard we try we just can't keep a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. For Scott McCall Appreciation Day

"Isaac Lahey 1996-2004." I read the name aloud as I traced my fingers over the headstone of one of my first best friends. Whenever I visit him, I'm brought back to some of the happiest memories of my life but also the saddest.

/Flashback/

I was eight when my family moved to Beacon Hills. Mom felt we needed a new start after my dad left us. My first day of school I was nervous. I was asthmatic so I feared how other kids would react to me if I had an attack. Luckily the day had moved by fast and without an incident. I soon found myself on the playground. I was sitting by myself on a swing alone I was new and most kids had already formed friendships. I was so busy watching the other kids I didn't notice anyone approach me. I turned around once I heard a voice.

"C-can I sit with you?" I looked up to see a kid my age. He had blue eyes and pale skin; his hair was blond and it laid flat against his face. 

"Sure." I smiled at him. 

"My name's Isaac." The boy whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm Scott." I replied giving Isaac a smile. We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other. I learned Isaac liked Thor, that he wanted to be an actor, when he grew up, and that his favorite color was blue. I also found out he was in my class but he tended to sit in a corner alone which is why I had not noticed him at first.

By the time P.E. was over, we had become best friends. Neither one of us had ever had a friend before, so we were both excited. When it came time for school to be done for the day, neither one of us wanted to be away from the other but reluctantly we parted. 

When I got home, I couldn't contain my joy any longer. I told my mom all about my new best friend. She seemed so happy that I had made my first friend and she laughed when I told her I could not wait for school the next day. 

Over the next few months, Isaac and I grew extremely close. And that was when I started noticing things: he never talked about his parents. I had never even seen them and he always walked home from school. Isaac also only wore pants and long sleeved shirts no matter how hot it was.  
And whenever I would talk about doing something with my mom he would get a sad look in his eyes. I wanted to ask him about all of this but I didn't want to intrude. But one Friday at snack time I got my answers. 

"Scott can I ask you something?"

"Sure Isaac." 

"What's it like to hear I love you?" I just sat there for a moment. I had never been asked what it felt like to hear 'I love you'. My mom said it to me at least four times a day and it was so common I never put any thought into it. I then wondered how Isaac had never heard it. 

I replied with "It feels good I guess it makes you feel special and wanted. Doesn't your mom and dad tell you they love you?" That was when he broke down. 

"N-no my mommy died when I was four and daddy blames me. All I ever hear is how much he hates me. H-he hurts me every night for no reason. I just want him to love me. W-why can't he love me like your mommy loves you? Why can't I be loved?" 

I sat there holding my best friend as he sobbed his eyes out. Thankfully we always ate snack alone under an oak tree so I was the only one to see his break down. I felt so bad for him. He was just a kid he didn't deserve all the stuff his father put him through.

"I am so sorry. But listen to me I love you Isaac." I told him as I rubbed his back. 

"Y-you do?" The hopefulness in his voice as he asked me that made my heart hurt for him even more. He honestly believed he was not meant to be loved. I did not hesitate to give him my answer. 

"Of course I do! You're my best friend in the whole world. You’re my first friend. And I promise I will help you." 

"Promise?"

"Of course I will always be there for you."

He smiled at me before saying "Thanks Scott I love you too." 

The rest of the day I could not stop thinking about what Isaac had told me. How could a parent hurt their own kid? They are supposed to love you and keep you safe. I could never imagine my mom hurting me. I decided when I got home I would tell my mom about Isaac's dad. I had to help him.   
I was beyond excited as we drove to school on Monday. I had told my mom everything and she said we would talk to the principal at school so we could get Isaac the help he needed. She even said if things worked out we could adopt him. Not only was I going to save my best friend but he was going to be my new brother. 

When we pulled up to the school I raced inside with my mom close behind. But when we got into my classroom I could tell something was wrong. I looked at my mom and asked her why everyone looked so sad. Most of the students had their heads down and my teacher who never showed emotion was crying. She told me she didn't know and for me to wait while she asked the teacher. While she was gone I focused on nothing but the fact that soon Isaac would be safe and I would make sure he would know what it's like to feel loved every day. 

When my mom came back I noticed she was crying. I had never seen my mom cry ever not even when daddy left and it was scary. But I was still only thinking of helping Isaac. 

"Mom shouldn't we go talk to the principal about Isaac?" 

"Sweetie Isaac is gone." 

Being eight I took what my mom had told me as a good thing. "Mommy that is great someone saved Isaac! Where is he? Can I go see him?" I asked happy someone helped my friend. 

My mom started to cry even more as she said "Scott Isaac died last night." I immediately started crying. I had never lost someone before.

"No! He can't be dead. We were supposed to be best friends forever. He was going to be an actor and I was going to be his agent so we could be together. He promised me!" I didn't care if I was yelling in the middle of my classroom I had just lost my only friend. My mother led me outside so we could talk. "I promised I would help him mommy. I let Isaac down. He is gone because of me" I was crying even louder now. I had failed him. I promised him I would be there for him.

"Scott, Isaac would not want you to blame yourself this isn't your fault and it wasn't Isaac's fault. And he will never be gone as long as you keep him in your heart." She told me as she placed her hand on my chest. 

"I could never forget him." I whispered.

"Even after twenty years I still miss you like crazy Isaac. We moved shortly after your funeral. I just couldn't handle it here without you but I just moved back with my family last week. Before I left I made sure to be at your dad's sentencing I felt like I had to be there for you he was sentenced to death and although it may seem cruel I am glad that bastard died for his crime. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you."

Even though I later met Stiles nothing could ever truly fill the void of losing my first best friend.

"Dad I am going to be late to lacrosse practice." My son yelled from the car.

"I will be there in a minute Isaac." I called over my shoulder. "I have to go now but I promise I will be back. Love you buddy." I touched his headstone one more time before leaving the cemetery.


End file.
